Harry, o Sonserino
by la kariin
Summary: Um dia de príncipe para Draco e um jantar romântico... Depois uma noite inesquecível de muito sexo. Era a receita ideal para que as coisas se resolvessem. Pelo menos aparetemente. Fic slash.


_**Título: **__Harry, o Sonserino_

_**Autora: La Kariin**_

_**Beta: La Kariin. O.o**_

_**Personagens: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger e grande participação de Henry!**__  
_

_**Censura: M**_

_**Gênero: Humor/Romance**_

_**Resumo: Harry estava perdido após o fim da guerra. Ele precisava se sentir amado.**_

_**Disclaimer: Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada. E eu só pego os meninos para que eles possam se divertir um pouquinho...boto no colo e faço um carinho!**__  
__**Avisos: Fanfiction contendo relacionamento afetivo e sexual entre homens. Slash. Eles fazem muitas coisas que Freud diria ser altamente pervertido. **_

* * *

**_Harry, o Sonserino._**

* * *

Hermione arrastava um Draco indeciso pelas ruas da Londres muggle.

- Você tem certeza de que isso é necessário?

- Draco! Você vai adorar isso!

- Mas é muggle!

- E...?

- Esquece.

- Tá com medo?

- Euuuuuuu? Medo? Nem em seus sonhos Granger.

Hermione sorriu em triunfo. Era tão fácil convencer Draco. Slytherins são quase Griffindors quando desfiados, se seu orgulho estivesse em jogo então a transformação de verde para vermelho seria completa.

Desde que ele comentou meio sem jeito, que seu casamento com Harry estava muito rotineiro, e que ele estava estressado com tudo e todos; Hermione lembrou dessa clínica de estética. Um dia de príncipe para Draco e um jantar romântico... Depois uma noite inesquecível de muito sexo. Era a receita ideal para que as coisas se resolvessem.

Harry também estava estressado, juntando muito trabalho no Ministério uma imprensa que não dava tréguas desde seu divórcio e seu casamento com Draco. Tudo muito intenso. E ruidoso. Tudo isso em menos de um mês.

Harry e Draco mantiveram um relacionamento secreto durante anos. Havia começado no sexto ano, em Hogwarts. A única pessoa que sempre soube dos dois foi Hermione. Foi ela, a única que percebeu que a estranha obsessão de Harry por Draco, não era somente por ele achar que o outro fazia algo errado. O fato é que os dois faziam algo, não necessariamente errado, mas era _algo_.

Hermione sempre desconfiou que o namoro de Harry com Ginny foi para fazer ciúmes em Draco. E que Draco não completou sua missão por Harry. Mas algo deu errado e os comensais conseguiram passar... E tudo aconteceu.

E entre idas e vindas eles se amavam. E entre idas e vindas, Draco teve que casar-se com a tal de Astória-como-que-é-chama devido a compromissos de família. E Harry em contra-partida casou-se com Ginny. Um dia depois do casamento de Draco. A ruiva achou encantadora a forma como Harry apareceu em sua janela na Toca e com lágrimas nos olhos pediu que fugissem para casar. Mas as lágrimas não eram por ela. Nunca foram e talvez ela até soubesse e não quisesse admitir.

E mais idas e vindas e então eles esbarram-se no Ministério. E conversaram. E inevitavelmente se amaram.

E mais idas e vindas e admitiram para si mesmos e para o mundo que não podiam viver separados. Então tudo estava como sempre deveria ter sido. Harry e Draco casados. Hermione era a amiga de sempre, até Draco a tinha assim. Ele nunca teve amigos. Harry como sempre, o supria de tudo. Até de amigos, mesmo que fosse uma sabe-tudo-sangue-ruim e o imprestável-pobretão-Weasel.

Entraram na sofisticada clínica num bairro nobre do coração de Londres. Uma gentil atendente os acompanhou até ao salão.

Um belo rapaz negro os esperava.

- Bom dia Mione! E Bom dia Sr. Malfoy! Sou Jean.

Hermione aproximou-se e abraçando o jovem, o beijou em ambas as faces entusiasticamente. Draco ainda estava ambientando-se, olhava as cadeiras e espelhos. Mas não deixou de notar o belíssimo rapaz. Estendeu a mão timidamente depois que a Granger resolveu soltar o pobre.

- Bem, quem vai primeiro?

- Jean, acho melhor cuidar primeiro de Draco. Lembra de tudo que eu pedi para ele?

- Sem dúvida alguma...

Jean abriu seu melhor sorriso e indicou ao loiro uma cadeira confortável em frente a um belo espelho. Draco anotou mentalmente que iria ter um desses. Era perfeito! Ele olhou para o cabeleireiro assustado enquanto ele o cobria com um enorme manto e alisava seus cabelos.

- Draco! Que nome lindo! Seus cabelos são lindos! Tão macios... Quase perfeitos! O que gostaria de fazer?

- Como assim quase perfeitos? Meus cabelos são perfeitos! Hunf...

- Ui! Calma Sr. Malfoy. Mas são lindíssimos mesmo... E quase perfeitos, sim! As pontas estão completamente desfiadas! Sem corte! E tem umas pontas duplas...

- Desfiados?

- É! Podemos aparar uns dois dedinhos no comprimento atrás e deixar um pouco mais curto na frente. Fazendo um bico! Fica mais leve e dá mais balanço...

Ato contínuo, Jean trabalha com a escova nos cabelos loiros platinados, mostrando como poderia ficar. Draco já estava encantado. Hermione segurava o riso atrás de uma revista de fofocas.

- Hum...Hum... Acho que vou gostar disso. Mas não corte muito. Meu marido adora meus cabelos longos...

- Marido?

- É! Meu marido!

- Ui! Que lindo! Não tinha reparado na aliança.

Draco escutou uns ruídos abafados vindos de onde Hermione estava sentada. Mas ele só percebeu as folhas da revista virarem nervosamente. Jean pediu a Draco que sentasse no lavador.

- Mas meus cabelos estão limpos! Lavei hoje de manhã!

- Ai, Draco! Não se preocupe é só um procedimento normal. Preciso deles molhados. Claro que seus belíssimos cabelos estão limpíssimos. E muito cheirosos...

- Hunf!

Cabelos lavados e levemente secos, Jean pegou sua tesoura, e pediu que Draco ficasse de pé. Draco franziu a testa novamente.

- É para ficar bem certinho... Ui! Você é bem alto!

Jean foi aparando as pontas, que caiam fofas no chão.

Cabelos cortados, Draco sentou-se.

- Ainda não acabou?

- Só falta a escovinha básica!

- A o quê básica?

Hermione agora ria despudoradamente. Sem a revista. Draco lançou-lhe seu olhar mais indignado.

- Hunf!

As loiras madeixas platinadas voam leves e soltas com o secador habilmente manipulado por Jean. Draco olhava atentamente pelo espelho seus cabelos brilharem ainda mais. E o volume perfeito e a leveza dos cabelos o deixavam encantado. Quando olhou o resultado final com o jogo de espelhos, sorriu.

- E então Sr. Draco Malfoy?

- Muito bom! Meus cabelos estão maravilhosos! Harry vai adorar a surpresa!

Hermione levantou e sorrindo triunfante o mirou de cima a baixo.

- Draco ficou ótimo! Agora anda, sai daí que é minha vez vai para o vestiário.

- Vai pra onde?

- Vestiário! Massagem!

- Como assim?

- Vai logo!

A jovem atendente apareceu e guiou Draco ao vestiário e o orientou a tirar a roupa. Draco olhou-a intrigado, mas fez o que ela havia dito. Ele tirou suas roupas e enrolou-se na minúscula, mas fofa toalha. Com cuidado para não estragar os cabelos.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Relaxe Sr. Malfoy!

Entraram em uma sala com uma cama alta e a atendente solicitou que ele deitasse de bruços, mantendo a toalha em suas costas, cobrindo o mínimo necessário.

- Hunf!

Um rapaz charmoso, bonito, alto, bronzeado e musculoso, extremamente musculoso entrou logo em seguida. Draco sobressaltou-se. Ele era muito musculoso mesmo.

- Bom dia Sr. Malfoy!

- Bom... Dia...

- Sou Henry. Seu massagista.

- Hunf!

- Algum problema?

- Erm... nada não...

- Daqui a pouco você vai estar tão relaxado que vai até esquecer seu nome... Eu prometo!

- Ai...

- Como?

- Nada não...

Draco arrepiou-se quando sentiu mãos macias e fortes espalhando algo sobre sua pele. Uma suave música o envolveu e ele fechou os olhos.

- Hummm...

Draco suspirava levemente cada vez que sentia as mãos do massagista percorrerem suas costas. Foi num desses suspiros que ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Violentamente.

- Mas o quê...

Levantou-se rapidamente ao ver um olhar verde como um _Avada _o encarar. Furioso.

- Harry?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Assim? Quem é esse trasgo?

Draco desistiu de tentar articular alguma coisa inteligível quando percebeu que estava sem a bendita toalhinha. E que estava quase animado. Abaixou para pegar a safada que havia traidoramente escorregado, puxou rapidamente aquele pedacinho de pano e cobriu-se. Só viu a porta ser batida novamente e o moreno lindo e musculoso já não estava mais ali. Covarde! Draco saiu correndo dali sem pensar que estava precariamente vestido só com a toalhinha. Alcançou seu marido no meio do salão.

- Harry!

- Eu sei meu nome Malfoy! Sei também que você estava nu em uma cama com um homem te esfregando. Sei que você estava gostando. O que não sei é por quê. Talvez nem deva me dar ao trabalho de saber.

Harry saiu do salão rapidamente, deixando para trás um Draco atordoado.

- Harryyyyyyyyyyyy!

Draco aparatou dali mesmo para a casa deles. Que se danasse o sigilo!

- Harry!

Harry colocava algumas roupas em uma pequena valise nervosamente.

- Harry! Meu amor... Me deixa explicar... Não é nada disso que você está pensando.

- Você tem como explicar isso?

Harry puxou a toalhinha que ainda resistia bravamente à correria do loiro.

Draco levantou o olhar para ele em desafio.

- Isso? Isso sou eu! Sou eu que te amo tanto que tenho uma amiga sangue-ruim. E tenho por que você tem e me deu. E fui ao mundo muggle por você. Quis ficar bonito para você. Queria fazer uma surpresa. Idéia da Mione... Logo mais, teríamos um jantar romântico. Sempre foi só você.

Lágrimas caiam do azul. O azul mais lindo que Harry já havia visto. Harry aproximou-se do loiro e o abraçou. Sentiu o corpo do outro relaxar lentamente em seus braços e ceder. Como sempre deveria ser.

- Seus cabelos... Estão lindos... Você é lindo... Você é meu... Fiquei louco quando te vi lá... Eu amo você... Meu...

Draco sentia as palavras sussurradas em seu ouvido junto cm os beijinhos em seu pescoço.

- Você duvidou de mim...

- Me desculpa, meu amor... Você é minha vida... Meu amor... Amo você...

- Ahhhh... Harry...

Mais beijinhos e Draco foi empurrado suavemente para a cama. Mal pode ouvir o feitiço que despiu Harry. Sentiu as mãos do seu moreno charmoso alcançarem sua ereção.

- Ahhh... Harry... Assim...

- Meu amor...

Harry sentou-se na cama levando Draco consigo e o acomodou em colo. Beijavam-se intensamente. Suas línguas se tocavam em um reconhecimento carinhoso. Harry murmurou um feitiço lubrificante e introduziu seus dedos, preparando o loiro para ser seu mais uma vez e a outra mão do moreno apertava sua cintura. Draco percorria o pescoço de Harry gemendo incoerente, enquanto sentia-se ser invadido com cuidado, arranhava as costas e os braços do moreno. Suas mãos desceram para as coxas musculosas e uma delas subiu mais envolveu o membro rígido de Harry.

- Draco... Devagar...

Harry tirou os dedos de dentro do loiro, abriu os olhos e viu o azul o encarando. Ao ver o sorriso malicioso de Draco, umedeceu os lábios lentamente. Depois passou a língua lentamente pelos lábios do loiro.

- Vem aqui... Meu loiro lindo...

Harry ergueu Draco e o sentou em seu membro. O loiro fechou os olhos e arqueou as costas, jogando a cabeça para trás, sentindo a penetração milímetro por milímetro. Draco apoiou os braços nos ombros de Harry e deixou-se guiar pelas mãos fortes que o sustentavam pela cintura. Apertando como ele gostava de ser apertado. Sentindo seu moreno bonito, charmoso e musculoso dentro de si cada vez mais fundo. A sensação de plenitude era intensa. Inebriante.

Lentamente, como uma dança sensual que começa suave e aos poucos cresce em volume e ritmo, eles se amaram.

Num beijo, Draco gozou, levando Harry imediatamente em seguida. Era sempre assim. O prazer de um expandia-se como uma energia poderosa e envolvia o outro, levando ao clímax. O prazer de um era realmente o prazer do outro.

Draco deitou-se puxando Harry consigo.

- Amo você meu loiro lindo...

- Oh, Harry... Também amo você, meu moreno charmoso, musculoso...

- Musculoso?

- Éééééééé...

- E gostoso...

- Você me acha gostoso?

- Muito... Muito mesmo.

Eles adormeceram entre beijos, carícias e juras de amor.

Harry acordou primeiro. Ficou admirando seu loiro lindo dormindo. Em seus braços. Como sempre deveria ter sido.

A relação dos dois estava tensa. O ataque massivo da imprensa, da família de Draco e de Ginny era diário, desde que anunciaram seus divórcios e seu casamento. Estavam estressados. Foi conversando com Hermione que ela teve a idéia de provocar ciúmes em Draco, para apimentar a relação, demonstrar que eles se queriam, não importava o que acontecesse. Mas ele havia achado mais seguro fazer ao contrário. Fazer Draco provocá-lo. Hermione sugeriu o local e a situação. E ainda conseguiu convencer Draco a ir naquela clínica de estética. O plano foi perfeito e sua execução primorosa. Afinal Harry havia sido selecionado para Slytherin e ele pediu para ser Griffindor. Mas o Chapéu Seletor nunca erra.

The end.

* * *

oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

me empolguei...mais uma!

bjs e aguardo comments!

LaKariin


End file.
